


Achilles

by Trashboi_Atlas



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Also the mc is inspired by the song Achilles come down by gang of youths, Canon Divergence, Character Development, I hate the third Hokage too, Major AU, Naruto girls deserved better than what kishimoto gave them, Other, POV Original Character, Platonic Relationships, Strong Female Characters, bamf sakura haruno, canon kinda sucks, honestly Naruto is poorly written, i hate Danzo so much it’s not even funny, i hate Sasuke Uchiha so I’m not gonna be nice to him, i haven’t finished Naruto so I’m throwing canon out the window bc idgaf, i love shisui Uchiha, itachi is okay too ig, ive been writing tags for like 5 minutes now, kirigakure oc, kishimoto sucks at writing women, naruto - Freeform, no beta we die like men, strong Sakura haruno, this entire story is fueled by lack of sleep and energy drinks, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashboi_Atlas/pseuds/Trashboi_Atlas
Summary: At eight years old, Achilles runs from the monsters in the cave. They consider her one of their strongest, but she’s scared. Unlike the others, she can remember her life before the monsters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

————————  
A young girl bursts from one of the many forests surrounding Konohagakure before the two guard’s very eyes. The girl is tall and pale, like she hasn’t been outside for long periods of time before, but it’s clear that her skin is darker than the typical Konohan pale peach. She has short dark brown hair and eyes, more cooler toned than warm. Her outfit is very clearly made for a shinobi, but it’s torn from her run in the forest. The girl doesn’t have a visible headband despite her shinobi-like garbs, but her appearance strikes the gate guards as very Kiri-like. 

Standing from their position in the shack but the gates, the two slowly approach the girl, who is breathing heavily and wobbling on her feet. Her head snaps up and she stares warily as they come closer. When they reach her, she passes out from the strain of her trip. The two men look at each other before lifting her up and carrying her into the village.  
————————  
Achilles woke up with a start, jerking forward before being pulled back by her restraint. “Calm down, child. We just need to ask you a few questions. The restraints are just a precaution.” 

Breathing heavily, the girl turned her head to look at the old man standing next to her bed. She glared at him warily, as the man chuckled. “My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage.”

Achilles decided that she didn’t like this man. He was too quick to divulge his title. Maybe it was her time with the monsters that made her wary, but the man seemed dishonest. Or guilty. Or both. “Why’m I here?” She growled out, her voice sounding like it was rarely used, rough and scratchy, having a twinge of some sort of accent, perhaps one of Kirian nature.

“You ran out of the forest right outside of the village, we decided to bring you in after you collapsed.”

The girl cussed under her breath. “Which vill’g?”

“Konohagakure no Sato, of course. The best village in all the nations. You’ll be treated well here, if you answer our questions, child.”

Achilles nodded. She was frustrated at how pathetic her voice sounded compared to the man’s. 

“What’s your name, child?” Came the old man’s croaky voice.

“S’ Achilles” the dark haired girl mumbled out.

The Hokage nodded, a reassuring smile on his face. “Where are you from, Achilles? Your name is rather foreign.”

“I lived in the cave of monsters for a few years.” She was satisfied to note that her voice was coming out clearer now.

“And before that?” 

“A place with lots of water. I don’t remember what it’s called.”

“Ah.”  
—————————  
Sarutobi Hiruzen felt guilt for many things in his life. He knew that following his gut and sending this foreign child straight to Danzo like the elder had asked would be another one of them. He knew that from this child’s attitude, ROOT wouldn’t be too different from her past situation, but he couldn’t help but indulge in his guilt and asked her to join Konohagakure’s academy. He would have to find her a host family, or an apartment, or even a room in the orphanage (but there was no room in the orphanage, truly, after the attack eight years previous.) but such situations could be resolved, if it meant he would have one less thing to feel guilty about. 

“Achilles, life will be different here. I am not so foolish to think that children are not judgemental to those who are different, so I’m offering you the opportunity to have a different, more common, name on file.” 

The girl was confused by his words, but nodded along anyway. Achilles didn’t understand why children would pick on each other for something so trivial as a name. Back with the monsters no one would dare to pick on her for she was the strongest of her group mates. 

“I think the name Kiyoshi suits you, child. It means bright, and I chose it to symbolize your bright future as a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato.”

The girl, now branded as Kiyoshi gave a stiff nod with a sharp, unpracticed grin.


	2. Kiyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi meets her host family and joins the academy

* * *

Kiyoshi stood on the porch of her host family with the Hokage. He had taken her to get new clothing, unripped and Konoha Jōnin quality. She stood wearing her dark garbs and knocked on the door. A small girl her age swung the door open with a grin that looked like it could split her face in two.

”Papa!!! She’s here!!!” came the small girl’s voice, surprisingly loud for how small she was. Despite being the same age, Kiyoshi towered over the pink haired girl by at least half a foot. A man came down the stairs to meet them.   
  
“Hello there, you must be Kiyoshi-chan.” He said with a voice far more gentle than the child who had spoken before him. “My name is Haruno Kizashi, but you can just call me Tou-San! You’re part of our family now, after all.”  
  


Kiyoshi nodded. Haruno Kiyoshi. She liked having a last name. “My name’s Sakura!!!! I’m your sister now, but we can be friends instead if you’d like that more!” The small pink haired girl chirped after pushing her way in front of her father. 

”The name’s Kiyoshi. S’ a pleasure ta meet’cha, Sakura”

“Are you gonna start going to the academy soon??? We have class tomorrow, are you coming with?”

The two adults smiled at the children. “Kiyoshi-Chan will be attending the academy tomorrow, yes. I hope that you’ll help her out on her first day, Sakura-Chan.” Sarutobi croaked out.

The pink haired girl seemed to get even more hyper after that. She grabbed onto Kiyoshi’s hand and dragged her upstairs. “You can meet Ino-Chan!! She’s my best friend ever! You’ll love her Kiyoshi-chan!”

Sakura insisted that Kiyoshi slept in her room that night. She chatted the dark haired girl’s ears off until Kizashi came in to tell her to go to bed. Kiyoshi slept well, for the first time in years.

_____________________________________________

[The next morning]

Sakura woke Kiyoshi up early. Too early. They were out of bed at six, when the academy doesn’t start till nine. Sakura talked all morning, and Kiyoshi silently wondered if Sakura ever shut up. When they got to class, Sakura dragged her over to a girl with the prettiest blond hair she had ever seen. “Ino-Chan!!! Meet my new sister, Kiyoshi!!!”


End file.
